Ikaru Kaguya
Ikaru Kaguya '''(神龍のうずまき, '''Kaguya Ikaru) more commonly known as The Black Devil' (黒い悪魔, ''Kuroi Akuma')' is a shinobi hailing from an unknown race and clan. '' Ikaru is considered the Unknown Ninja of Konohagakure. As Ikaru travelled the World, he gained a nickname, '''The Black Devil' (黒い悪魔'', Kuroi Akuma'') for his conquest of many lands. U5hvoCQ3rm8 Contents Personality Edit ##Personality ##Background ##Kenjutsu ##Ninjutsu ##Taijutsu '''Personality While Ikaru is funny, serious, and dislikes children, he cares deeply for the welfare of his friends. Ikaru is self-proclaimed devout lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible. When battling against others, he tends to use powerful techniques to swiftly beat his opponent. Ikaru despises values like justice and honor, the same values that the Senju clan believes in. Life Force and Chakra Prowess Ikaru Kaguya was destined for greatness. He has extremely high chakra, that goes above the chakra limit of even a kage. His chakra is high enough to cause the a mass amount of destruction wherever his chakra is in power or in-use. Naturally, Ikaru on his own surpasses most shinobi. Ikaru's chakra is black and that is another reason why he's called the Black Devil, he was witnessed using his chakra which was black covering his identity while in battle.Ikaru's tremendous power may stem from training. Katuko was said to be able to bench near 100 tons (around 80). Unknown to others, Ikaru is able to survive years and years without food, water and sleep and had a powerful healing factor that healed him within mere moments. His healing factor could heal deep cuts and even if his arms and legs were sliced off. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ 'Kenjutsu' Ikaru often uses a weapon called Kusari.' '''It is a simple tool that are multiple metal links placed together into a long coherent rope-like construct. It can be attached to several different tools such as weights, and the like. It can be used to bind individuals or as an offensive tool on its own, though the latter is ineffective in direct combat. 'Ninjutsu' Ikaru is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu. his training and studies resulted in him being capable of performing hundreds of techinques; he could place a juinjutsu on a target powerful enough to control them himself; he has a mastery over hundreds fūinjutsu said to be strong enough to control even a Tailed Beast. He mostly uses Kenjutsu and Taijutsu though. 'Taijutsu''' While he relies mostly on ninjutsu and genjustu, Ikaru is very skilled at taijutsu. Through the intense training he took, his pain tolerance is extremely high, stating a number of times that he could continue fighting even if his arm was torn off. Ikaru is skilled in several different taijutsu. During his journey before he lived in Konoha, Ikaru enhanced many of his physical attributes such as Strength, Speed, Endurance and Reflexes. Ikaru was capable of taking on multiple rogue ninja, psi-beasts and Jonin down within mere moments and still had enough energy and strength to continue fighting on.